Injustice: Immortality
"Not even gods are immortal." ''-Injustice: Immortality Official Tagline ''Injustice: Immortality ''is an action fighting game based off of the DC Comics universe. It is not related to the original ''Injustice: Gods Among Us, and acts as a stand alone title. It is developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The game houses a roster of 24 unique characters from the DC Universe. 15 stages are presented in the game, each with its own environmental interractions and transitions. The game was released on March 9 of 2016, and customers were aloud to pre-order it from multiple retailers (i.e Game Stop, Best Buy, Target, Amazon, etc). Along with the game came the option to purchase a season pass, which granted players acess to a "Justice League 3000" skin pack for Batman, The Flash, and Green Lantern. The season pass also granted free access to four DLC (downloadable content) characters that would be released slowly upon the game's release. A second season pass was released 5 months after the release of the game, giving players free access to four more DLC characters. No other DLC characters or season passes have been set to release, to this date. Injustice: Immortality ''is sold for $59.99 in US dollars, though some retailers decrease the price on used and returned copies of the game. (''Injustice: Immortality ''is rated T for Teen. Content includes: Blood, Language, Suggestive Themes, Violence- some content may be unsuitable for children under the age of 13). Storyline In an alternate universe known as Earth-889 (pronounced eight eighty-nine), metahumans run wild and free. Villains get away with crime and heroes take money. The world is out of control, and the core of the Earth is slowly starting to dissolve. Soon, the Earth will be no more. Two beings, however, have crowned themeslves King and Queen of Earth, turning the planet into a World Monarchy. These two beings call themselves the God and the Goddess. One wears a bright, blood red "S" on his chest, while the other brands a whip of golden thread. They live upon their hidden tower in space, and hold the world in their iron grip. As the innocent die daily, and the heroes of Earth-889 become more corrupt week by week, the World Monarchy grows darker. Only one man can bring the light back to the world, and that man is Batman. Forming a rebellion known as the Immortal Resistance, Batman fights the power and usually wins. Given his reputation and sucess, the God and Goddess have placed a large bounty on his head. But Batman won't go down without a fight. When estranged scientist Ralph Dibny discovers a way to open a transdimmensional portal, Batman will pull all the resources he needs to fight the World Monarchy: even if it means getting them from another dimmension. Playable Characters There are a total of 24 characters in the roster, exlcuding the 8 DLC characters. There are a total of 12 heroes and 12 villains, as well as 12 gadget characters and 12 power characters. Power characters rely on strengthy and often metahuman abilities in battle, while gadget characters commonly use traps and gadgets. There are a total of 18 males (23, counting the 5 DLC characters), and 6 females (9, counting the 3 DLC characters). HEROES *Batman (Gadget) *Superman (Power) *Wonder Woman (Power) *Green Lantern (Power) *The Flash (Gadget) *Aquaman (Power) *Cyborg (Power) *Shazam (Power) *Martian Manhunter (Power) *Nightwing (Gadget) *Green Arrow (Gadget) *Black Canary (Gadget) VILLAINS *Circe (Gadget) *Lex Luthor (Power) *The Joker (Gadget) *Black Manta (Power) *Captain Cold (Gadget) *Sinestro (Power) *Blackfire (Gadget) *Black Adam (Power) *Darkseid (Power) *Catwoman (Gadget) *Harley Quinn (Gadget) *Deathstroke (Gadget) DOWNLOADABLE CHARACTERS Season Pass One *Lobo (Power) *Etrigan (Power) *Zatanna (Gadget) *Doomsday (Power) Season Pass Two *Red Tornado (Power) *Captain Atom (Power) *Cheshire (Gadget) *Poison Ivy (Gadget) Downloadable Content Bonuses Eight downloadable characters were released, prior to the of release of Injustice: Immortality. Two season passes have been made available, each for $14.99, that grants free acess to these characters (four per season pass). Each season pass allows the player to obtain an exclusive DLC skin pack as well as four downloadable characters. If the player does not purchase the season passes, the two exclusive skin packs will not be obtained and the player will be able to buy each DLC charcter seperatley for $4.99. *The ''Injustice: Immortality ''Season Pass includes free acess to the "Justice League: 3000" skins for Batman, The Flash, and Green Lantern. **'Lobo': Lobo is a power character that uses shotgun and space hook based attacks. He is available for $4.99 and is free to Season Pass holders. ***Through a required compatability update for '''Lobo, '''players will obtain the Jean-Paul Valley skin for Batman. ***Along with the release of '''Lobo', players will be able to obtain the "New 52" skins for Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman ($2.99 or free to Season Pass holders). ***Along with the release of Lobo, players wil lbe able to obtain the "New 52" skins for Green Lantern, The Flash, and Aquaman ($2.99 or free to Season Pass holders) **'Etrigan': Etrigan is a power character that uses fire and close combat based attacks. He is available for $4.99 and is free to Season Pass holders. ***Through a required compatability update for Etrigan, players will obtain the "Robin" skin for Nightwing. ***Along with the release of Etrigan, players will be able to obtain the "Brighest Day" skins for The Flash (Blue Lantern Flash), Wonder Woman (Star Sapphire Wonder Woman), and Lex Luthor (Orange Lantern Lex Luthor) ($2.99 or free to Season Pass holders). ***Along with the release of Etrigan, players will be able to obtain the "Bizarro World" skins for Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern ($2.99 or free to Season Pass holders). **'Zatanna': Zatanna is a gadget character that uses long and short ranged magic based attacks. She is available for $4.99 and is free to Season Pass holders. ***Through a required compatability update for Zatanna, players will be obtain the John Stewart skin for Green Lantern. ***Along with the release of Zatanna, players will be able to obtain the "Crime Syndicate" skins for Batman (Owlman), Superman (Ultraman), and Wonder Woman (Superwoman) ($2.99 or free to Season Pass holders). ***Along with the release of Zatanna, players will be able to obtain the "Crime Syndicate" skins for Green Lantern (Power Ring), The Flash (Johnny Quick), and Aquaman (Baracuda) ($2.99 or free to Season Pass holders). **'Doomsday': Doomsday is a power character that uses strength and brutal combat attacks. He is available for $4.99 and is free to Season Pass holders. ***Through a required compatability update for Doomsday, players will obtain the "Classic" skin for Shazam. ***Along with the release of Doomsday, players will be able to obtain the "Infinite Crisis" skins for Batman (Nightmare Batman), Wonder Woman (Atomic Wonder Woman), and Green Lantern (Arcane Green Lantern) ($2.99 or free to Season Pass holders). ***Along with the release of Doomsday, players will be able to obtain the "Apprentice" skins for Superman (Superboy), Wonder Woman (Wonder Girl), and The Flash (Kid Flash) ($2.99 or free to Season Pass holders). *The Injustice: Immortality Season Pass Two includes free acess to the "Classic Heroes" skins for Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. **'Red Tornado: '''Red Tornado is a power character that uses push and pull based wind attacks. He is available for $4.99 and is free to Season Pass holders. ***Through a required compatability update for '''Red Tornado', players will obtain the "New 52" skin for Harley Quinn. ***Along with the release of Red Tornado, players will be able to obtain the "Arkham City" skins for Harley Quinn, The Joker, and Catwoman ($2.99 or free to Season Pass holders). ***Along with the release of Red Tornado, players will be able to obtain the "Teen Titans" skins for Cyborg, Deathstroke, and Blackfire ($2.99 or free to Season Pass holders). **'Captain Atom: '''Captain Atom is a power character that uses nuclear and energy based attacks. He is available for $4.99 and is free to Season Pass holders. ***Through a required compatability update for '''Captain Atom', players will obtain the "Red Arrow" skin for Green Arrow. ***Along with the release of Captain Atom, players will be able to obtain the "Bombshell" skins for Black Canary, Harley Quinn, and Wonder Woman ($2.99 or free to Season Pass holders). ***Along with the release of Captain Atom, players will be able to obtain the "New 52" skins for Circe, Captain Cold, and Black Adam ($2.99 or free to Season Pass holders). **'Cheshire: '''Cheshire is a gadget character that uses knife and sword, as well as close combat attacks. She is available for $4.99 and is free to Season Pass holders. ***Through a required compatability update for '''Cheshire', players will obtain the "True Martian" skin for Martian Manhunter. ***Along with the release of Cheshire, players will be able to obtain the "Cinematic Universe" skins for Batman (The Dark Knight Rises), Superman (Man of Steel), and The Joker (The Dark Knight) ($2.99 or free to Season Pass holders). ***Along with the release of Cheshire, players will be able to obtain the "Battle for the Cowl" skins for Nightwing, Black Canary, and Catwoman ($2.99 or free to Season Pass holders). **'Poison Ivy: '''Poison Ivy is a gadget character that uses plant based attacks. She is available for $4.99 and is free to Season Pass holders. ***Through a required compatablity update for '''Poison Ivy', players will obtian the "New 52" skin for Darkseid. ***Along with the release of Poison Ivy, players will be able to obtain the "White Lantern" skins for Green Lantern, Sinestro, and Batman ($2.99 or free to Season Pass holders). ***Along with the release of Poison Ivy, players will be able to obtain the "Blackest Night" skins for Superman, The Flash, and Green Lantern ($2.99 or free to Season Pass holders). Select Screen Order The character select screen is divided into two sections; heroes will be on the left, while villains will be on the right. Heroes, First Row: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Etrigan Heroes, Second Row: Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Zatanna Heroes, Third Row: Cyborg, Shazam, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado Heroes, Fourth Row: Nightwing, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Captain Atom Villains, First Row: Lobo, Circe, Lex Luthor, The Joker Villains, Second Row: Doomsday, Black Manta, Captain Cold, Sinestro Villains, Third Row: Cheshire, Blackfire, Black Adam, Darkseid Villains, Fourth Row: Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Deathstroke Confirmation Order *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *The Flash *Catwoman *Captain Cold *Green Lantern *Sinestro *Aquaman *Lex Luthor *The Joker *Black Manta *Martian Manhunter *Blackfire *Shazam *Black Adam *Nightwing *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Deathstroke *Circe *Harley Quinn *Darkseid *Lobo *Etrigan *Zatanna *Doomsday *Red Tornado *Captain Atom *Cheshire *Poison Ivy Characters that were Discarded from the Original Game Roster *'Hawkgirl '''was replaced by Martian Manhunter, who was originaly to be DLC, until his DLC spot was taken by Zatanna. *'Power Girl''' was replaced as DLC by Red Tornado, because the developers did not want a cardboard cut out of Superman. *'Giganta '''was replaced as DLC by Cheshire, because the developers believed her metahuman abilities did not fit well into a fighting game. *'Fatality was replaced as DLC by Poison Ivy, because the developers believed her fighting style to be too similar to Green Lantern's and Sinetro's. *'Cheeta '''was replaced by Circe, because the developers believed her to be too similar to Catwoman's. *'Killer Frost 'was replaced by Captain Cold, because the developers believed him to be more memorable and well known than her. Roster Differences from ''Injustice: Gods Among Us *Raven has been discarded from the roster in favor of Black Canary *Solomon Grundy has been discarded from the roster in favor of Circe *Ares has been discarded from the roster in favor of Black Manta *Killer Frost has been discarded from the roster in favor of Captain Cold *Doomsday has been switched to a DLC character in favor of Darkseid Pre-Order Bonuses Following the reveal of Injustice: Immortality, consumers were aloud to reserve (or pre-order) a copy of the game at their favored local or online retailer. Depending on the retailer, the pre-ordered copies of the game inlcuded multiple bonuses, *'''GameStop: By pre-ordering from GameStop, players will recieve a reserved copy of Injustice: Immortality and the "Earth 2" DLC skins for Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. They will also receive 20 exclusive S.T.A.R. Labs missions based on the Earth 2 series and the Injustice: Immortality strategy guide for free. *'Best Buy': By pre-ordering from Best Buy, players will recieve a reserved copy of Injustice: Immortality ''and the "Blackest Night" DLC skins for Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Shazam. They will also recieve 20 exclusive S.T.A.R. Labs missions based on a Zombie theme. *'Amazon': By pre-ordering from Amazon, players will recieve a reserved copy of ''Injustice: Immortality ''and the "Warrior Princess" DLC skins for Wonder Woman (#600, Justice League: 3000, Mecha''). They will also recieve 10 exclusive S.T.A.R. Labs missions for Wonder Woman. *'Wal-Mart': By pre-ordering from Wal-Mart, players will recieve a reserved copy of Injustice: Immortality ''and the "Beyond" DLC skins for Batman (''Batman Beyond), Superman (Superman Beyond), and Wonder Woman (Wonder Woman Beyond). They will also recieve 10 exclusive S.T.A.R. Labs missions based on the futuristic setting of the Beyond series. *'Target: '''By pre-ordering from Target, players will recieve a reserved copy of ''Injustice: Immortality and the "Year One" DLC skins for Batman, Superman, and Green Arrow. They will also recieve an exclusive "The Making of Injustice: Immortality" on-disc movie. Special Editions *Collector's Edition: The Collector's Edition of Injustice: Immortality can be purchased at any local retailer for $99.99 US dollars. It includes five "Earth 2" skins for Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, and Green Lantern. It also includes: A steel case copy of the game, a limited edition poster of Injustice: Immortality's famous Justice Leauge vs. Superman scene, a hardback copy of the Injustice: Immortality comic book signed by artist Jeff Loeb, and a limited edition 12" statue of Superman vs. Batman. *Immortal Edition: The Immortal Edition of Injustice: Immortality ''can be purchased only be purchased at GameStop, or the official GameStop online store, for $125.99 US dollars. It includes five "Justice League: 3000" skins for Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, and Green Lantern. It also includes: A steel case copy of the game, a limited edition poster of King Superman signed by artist Jeff Loeb, an official art book, the soundtrack for the game, a replica of a Batarang, and a digital copy of the "''The Making of Injustice: Immortality" ''on-disc movie. (Note: There were only 1500 copies of the Immortal Edition made in the United States). *Blitzkrieg Edition: The Blitzkrieg Edition is generally the same as the Immortal Edition, with a few exceptions. First, instead of a replica Batarang, there is a small model of the game's Batmobile. Second, the Blitzkrieg Edition is limited only to Europe and Australia, and there were 2100 copies of the Blitzkrieg Edition made. Stages There are 15 stages in Injustice: Immortality, each with their own level transitions (with the exception of Atlantis) and environmental interractions. A new experience points system has been added as well: the more damage you do to the environement, the more experience points you recieve at the end of the match (even if you lost). *Batcave *Fortress of Solitude *Hall of Justice *Atlantis *Gotham City *Metropolis *Themyscira *Arkham Asylum *The Watchtower *Apokolips *Oa *World Monarchy Embassy *Lex Corp. *Stryker's Island *Joker's Circus S.T.A.R. Labs S.T.A.R. Labs returns in ''Injustice: Immortality, except in a new way. Every mission is different, having you do something other than just fighting and dodging things in combat. Though some of the gameplay for S.T.A.R. Labs remains the same, each mission is created to make the player want to go back and get those extra stars. Each mission for S.T.A.R. Labs is voiced as if it were the real story mode. There are 10 missions for each character, with the exception of DLC. S.T.A.R. Labs also gives out rewards now, allowing you to rack up your stars and play a small lottery. If your lucky you might get a costume, but if you're luck runs out you might just end up with some XP Boosters. Battles Battles are the same as they were in Injustice: Gods Among Us. There is a vast array of battles to choose from, as well as new ones such as Slow Motion or Exchange. *Classic: Defeat a series of randomly chosen heroes and villains set at your desired difficulty level (Unlocks Character Endings). *Heroes Only: Can you stand against the might of the world's most powerful super heroes? *Villains Only: Test your skill against the most dangerous villains the universe has ever known! *Poisoned: Poison curses your veins, constantly draining your health. *Survivor: Your Health Meter carries over from match to match! Perform feats of exceptional skill to obtain bonus health. *Mirror Match: Fight as your oppenent in a series of mirror matches. *Mystery: Each match grants a mystery buff or debuff to your fighter! *Fully Charged: Both you and your opponent have unlimited Super Meter, but Super Moves are disabled! *Combo Heaven: You must perform a combo of the required number of hits and win the match! Transitions and Super Moves are disabled. *Help From Above: Your opponent's health will be restored to full every 30 seconds! *Injured: Begin each match with only one quarter of your maximum health! *Give and Take: You and your opponent gain health on each landed attack! You must defeat your opponent before time runs out! *Sidekick: Two opponents per match on on a single arena will push your abilities to the max! *Speed Run: Can you dfeat all of your opponents in under 2 minutes total? *Random Fight: Fight each opponent with a randomly chosen hero or villain! *Countdown: You must dfeat each of your opponents in under 30 seconds! *Unstoppable: Defeat all of your opponents without loosing a single match! *The Max: You have one change to defeat all of your opponents at maximum difficulty! *Full House: Try to defeat the entire cast of Injustice! *Impossible: Attempt to defeat the entire cast of Injustice with a single Health Meter! *Slow Motion: Your movement and attacks are slowed down! Defeat your opponnent before time runs out! *Exchange: Venomous gas clouds the air! The last person to be hit is infected and their health drains! *Guard Dog: Protect the special special equipment behind you from beind destroyed by your opponent! *Shielded Favors: Your opponent starts off with a second shield bar! *Ladies First: Defeat the entire female cast of Injustice! *Bad Boys: Defeat the entire male cast of Injustice! *Race Ahead: Everything is sped up! Defeat your opponent before time runs out! *Inversion: The controls are reversed! Defeat your opponent before time runs out! Archives In Injustice: Immortality, the Archives have been amped up a bit. Not only is the archives home to amazing unlockables, but it is also the new home of upgrades. Every time you level up in Injustice: Immortality, you gain 2 Access Cards and 2 Archive Keys. But now, you gain a Skill Point as well. Skill points can be spent on small, yet expensive things. For example, there is an expensive skill that can be leveled up twice known as Meter Grind, which allows your meter burns to do more damage than usual. However, this skill requires 12 skill points to fully level up, where as another skill called Better than Flash, which makes you faster, only costs 5. All in all, the main function of the Archives is still there. You can purchase XP Boosters for battle, unlock Battle Modes, look at different costumes that you have purchased and obtained for the characters, unlock their World Monarchy Costumes, Unlock concept art, Unlock music, and examine the different stages. Plus, now you can record your battles and rewatch them in the Justice Theatre. Cast Much of the cast from ''Injustice: Gods Among Us ''returns to voice their respective characters. They are listed below in Alphabetical order: Troy Baker- Nightwing, Sinestro Adam Baldwin- Green Lantern, Monarchy Soldier #2 Kimberly Brooks- Zatanna Amy Carle- Announcer Keving Conroy- Batman Grey DeLisle- Catwoman, Green Lantern's Ring Debra Doetzer- Character Endings Narrator Susan Eisenberg- Wonder Woman, Poison Ivy Richard Epcar- The Joker Jennifer Hale- Circe J.G. Hertzler- Deathstroke, Red Tornado Kelly Hu- Cheshire, Chinese Ambassador Phil LaMarr- Aquaman, John Stewart (Green Lantern Skin), Monarchy Soldier #1 Carl Lumbly- Martian Manhunter Neal McDonough- Flash, Superman (World Monarch version), Moarchy Soldier #3 Joey Naber- Shazam, Black Adam George Newbern- Superman, Captain Atom, Janitor Nolan North- Captain Cold Khary Paton- Cyborg, Doomsday Mark Rolston- Lex Luthor, British Ambassador David Sobolov- Lobo, Russian Ambassador Tara Strong- Harley Quinn, Raven, American Ambassador Fred Tatasciore- Bane, Solomon Grundy, Etrigan Alan Tudyk- Green Arrow, Brazilian Ambassador Category:RedTitan54 Category:Injustice: Immortality Category:Games